disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Coco (película)
(México) 22 de Noviembre de 2017 (Estados Unidos) 4 de Enero de 2018 (Brasil) |distribución = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |precedida = Cars 3 |sucedida = Incredibles 2|producción = Darla K. Anderson|escritor = Lee Unkrich (historia) Jason Katz (historia) Matthew Aldrich (historia y guión) Adrian Molina (historia y guión)|protagonistas = Anthony Gonzalez Gael García Bernal Benjamin Bratt Renée Victor Ana Ofelia Murguía Alanna Ubach Jaime Camil Sofía Espinosa Selene Luna Alfonso Arau Edward James Olmos|música = Michael Giacchino|estudio = Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios|edición = Steve Bloom Lee Unkrich|duración = 109 Minutos|idioma = Inglés|imdb_id = 2380307}} Coco es una película musical de fantasía de Disney/Pixar centrada alrededor del . Coco es la decimonovena película de Pixar y fue estrenada en 22 de noviembre de 2017 en Estados Unidos y 27 de octubre del mismo año en México.Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' Sinopsis Coco sigue a un niño de 12 años llamado Miguel que desencadena una cadena de eventos relacionados a un misterio de un siglo de antigüedad. La descripción oficial de la historia es: "Coco es la celebración del curso de la vida, donde el descubrimiento de un misterio de generaciones de antigüedad conduce a la más extraordinaria y sorprendente reunión familiar". A pesar de las desconcertantes generaciones de su familia, la prohibición de la música, Miguel (voz del recién llegado Anthony Gonzalez) sueña con convertirse en un músico consumado como su ídolo, Ernesto de la Cruz (voz de Benjamin Bratt). Desesperado por demostrar su talento, Miguel se encuentra en la deslumbrante y colorida Tierra de los Muertos siguiendo una misteriosa cadena de eventos. En el camino, se encuentra con el encantador tramposo Héctor (voz de Gael García Bernal), y juntos, partieron en un viaje extraordinario para descubrir la historia real detrás de la historia familiar de Miguel. Argumento Coco sigue las ambiciones musicales secretas de Miguel Rivera, un niño de 12 años de edad que viene de una familia de zapateros quienes, además de seguir fielmente su tradición de oficio, durante generaciones, los Rivera han prohibido la música, ya que creen que han sido maldecidos por ello; en su historia familiar, el tatara-abuelo de Miguel abandonó a su esposa para seguir sus propios sueños de músico, dejando a Imelda (tatara-abuela de Miguel) tomar el control como la matriarca de la línea de Rivera, ahora próspera, y declarando la música como prohibida a la familia para siempre. A pesar de tener prohibido ser músico, Miguel tiene el secreto deseo de aprovechar su talento musical, inspirado por su cantante favorito de todos los tiempos, el fallecido Ernesto de la Cruz. Es solo después de que Miguel descubre un vínculo increíble entre él y De la Cruz que toma medidas para emular al famoso cantante y, al hacerlo, entra accidentalmente a la Tierra de los Muertos. En el hermoso submundo, no pasa mucho hasta que Miguel encuentra las almas de su propia familia —el valor de generaciones de ancestros Rivera muertos hace mucho tiempo, pero no menos vivaces, incluida la bisabuela Imelda. Aún así, dada la oportunidad de vagar por la Tierra de los Muertos, Miguel decide rastrear a De la Cruz él mismo. Se alía con otro amigable (y esquelético) espíritu —un timador llamado Héctor, con la voz de Bernal— para encontrar a De La Cruz. Finalmente, Miguel, tras una larga aventura en la Tierra de los Muertos, logra recibir la bendición de su familia para actuar y regresar a la Tierra de los Vivos antes de que se agote el tiempo y termine convirtiéndose en un esqueleto para siempre. Personajes * Miguel Rivera, un aspirante a músico de 12 años * Héctor, un encantador tramposo en la Tierra de los Muertos que recluta a Miguel para ayudarlo a visitar la Tierra de los Vivos, y luego se revela que es el tatarabuelo de Miguel, el esposo de Imelda, el padre de Coco y el patriarca de la familia Rivera * Ernesto de la Cruz, el músico más famoso de la historia de México y ídolo de Miguel. Venerado por los fanáticos en todo el mundo hasta su muerte prematura, el encantador y carismático músico es aún más querido en la Tierra de los Muertos. * Mamá Imelda Rivera, tatara abuela de Miguel, esposa de Héctor, madre de Coco y matriarca de la familia Rivera. * Elena Rivera, la abuela de Miguel ("Abuelita") que aplica estrictamente la prohibición de la música que es el legado de su abuela. [ * Mamá Socorro "Coco" Rivera, bisabuela de Miguel e hija de Héctor e Imelda. * Chicharrón, un amigo de Héctor que está olvidado en la Tierra de los Muertos. * Papá Julio Rivera, difunto bisabuelo de Miguel y esposo de Coco. * Tía Rosita Rivera, la gran grandata tardía de Miguel y la hermana de Julio. * Tía Victoria Rivera, la grandada fallecida de Miguel y la hermana de Elena. * Tíos Oscar y Felipe Rivera, los tatarabuelos gemelos de Miguel. * Papá Enrique Rivera, el padre de Miguel y el hijo de Elena. * Mamá Luisa Rivera, la madre de Miguel. Ella está embarazada de su segundo hijo durante los eventos de la película. * Tío Berto Rivera, tío de Miguel. * Abel Rivera, primo de Miguel. * Rosa Rivera, prima de Miguel. * Frida Kahlo, Artista mexicana. Producción Desarrollo El director Lee Unkrich lanzó la idea de la película en 2010 después de la finalización de Toy Story 3. Inicialmente, la película iba a ser sobre un niño estadounidense, aprendiendo sobre su herencia mexicana, mientras lidiaba con la muerte de su madre. Finalmente, el equipo se dio cuenta de que este era el enfoque equivocado y reformó la película para enfocarse en un niño mexicano. De la versión original, Unkrich señaló que "reflejaba el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros en ese momento era de México". El hecho de que la película representara "una cultura real" causó ansiedad para Unkrich, quien "sintió una enorme responsabilidad en sus hombros para hacerlo bien" Disney/Pixar anunció la película en la CinemaCon el 24 de abril de 2012. En ese momento, se le nombró La Película de Pixar sin Nombre Sobre el Día de los Muertos. La sinopsis oficial es: El equipo hizo un viaje a México para encontrar muchas referencias para ayudar a definir los personajes y la historia. Unkrich dijo: "Lo había visto retratado en el arte popular, era algo sobre la yuxtaposición de esqueletos con colores brillantes y festivos que capturaron mi imaginación, me ha conducido por un camino tortuoso de descubrimiento. De los Muertos, más me afecta profundamente". Controversia El 11 de mayo de 2013, The Walt Disney Company solicitó tener como marca registrada la frase "Día de los Muertos" de diversas mercancías. lo que causó críticas masivas por parte de la comunidad latina. Una petición en Change.org se subió para detener el esfuerzo de Disney, que indica que el intento de la marca Día de los Muertos era "apropiación cultural y su explotación en su peor momento". Después de la reacción, Disney retiró su solicitud. "La marca pretende proteger cualquier título potencial de la película o actividad relacionada", dijo una portavoz de Disney. "Desde entonces, se ha determinado que el título de la película va a cambiar, y por lo tanto estamos retirando nuestra solicitud de registro de marca". Disney no hizo comentarios sobre si las reacciones de los medios sociales directamente llevaron a la decisión de retirar la solicitud. Para evitar problemas futuros, en 2015, Pixar contrató a Lalo Alcaraz para realizar consultas sobre la película, acompañando al dramaturgo Octavio Solís y la ex directora ejecutiva de la Mexican Heritage Corp. Marcela Davison Avilés, para formar un grupo de consultores culturales. Elenco En el 2016 el equipo de Coco hizo un anuncio oficial sobre el elenco, que reveló que Gael García Bernal, Benjamin Bratt, Renée Victor y Anthony Gonzalez darían voz a los personajes. Pixar decidió que, al igual que Brave, su elenco tuviera una predominancia mexicana o ascendencia latina para poder explesar la cultura lo más real posible, la única excepción a la regla fue John Ratzenberger considerado el amuleto de la suerte de Pixar El 13 de abril de 2016, Disney y Pixar anunciaron que iniciarían el proceso de animación. El escritor de la película, Adrian Molina , fue promovido a codirector a finales de ese año. Lanzamiento Se confirmó que Coco se estrenaría en Estados Unidos el 22 de Noviembre de 2017. La primera película de Pixar, Toy Story se lanzó en 1995 ese mismo día. Se estrenaría exclusivamente en México el 27 de octubre de 2017 en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Morelia , antes del lanzamiento en U.S.A. En otros países de Latinoamérica el estreno se dio el 30 de noviembre, y en unos pocos como Brasil, el estreno será hasta 2018. La película estuvo acompañada en un inicio del mediometraje de Walt Disney Animation Studios, Olaf's Frozen Adventure. sin embargo, debido a las múltiples quejas por la duración de éste, fue retirado del los cines y presentado como especial navideño en los canales de televisión Disney Chanel, Disney XD y Disney Junior; haciendo de Coco la primera película de Pixar no para ser acompañado por un corto de Pixar en teatros desde su primera película, Toy Story, en 1995. Reparto y Doblaje Aparece el actor de voz original y el de Latinoamérica junto al personaje que interpretan * Anthony Gonzalez/Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo como Miguel Rivera * Gael García Bernal como Héctor * Benjamin Bratt/Marco Antonio Solís como Ernesto de la Cruz * Renée Victor/Angélica María como Abuelita * Ana Ofelia Murguía/Elena Poniatowska como Mamá CocoUpdated 'Coco' Details, Vocal Cast & Soundtrack Notes * Alanna Ubach/Angélica Vale como Imelda * Jaime Camil/César Costa como Papá * Sofía Espinosa como Mamá * Selene Luna/Cecilia Suárez como Tía Rosita * Alfonso Arau como Papá Julio * Edward James/Víctor Trujillo como Chicharrón * Roberto Donati como Papá Franco * Carla Medina como Tía Gloria * Luis Valdez como Tío Berto * Herbert Siguenza/Héctor Bonilla como Tío Oscar y Tío Felipe * Polo Rojas/Luis Ángel Rodríguez Sedano como Abel Rivera * Montse Hernandez/Denisse de la Fuente como Rosa Rivera * Lombardo Boyar/Jaime López como Mariachi * Octavio Solís/Germán Fabregat como Agente de Arribos * Gabriel Iglesias/Andrés Bustamante como Gestor * Cheech Marin/Xavier López "Chabelo" como Oficial de Correcciones * Blanca Araceli/Fernanda Tapia como Emcee * John Ratzenberger/Antonio Garci como Juan Ortodoncia Banda Sonora La banda sonora de la película fue compuesta por Michael Giacchino. Germaine Franco, Adrian Molina, Robert Lopez y Kristen Anderson-Lopez escribieron las canciones. La grabación comenzó el 14 de agosto de 2017 y se publicó el 10 de noviembre de 2017. La canción " Remember Me " fue particularmente alabada. Recepción Coco fue universalmente aclamado. Desde el 1 de abril de 2018 , Coco recaudó $ 209.5 millones en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, y $ 571.2 millones en otros territorios, para un total mundial de $ 780.7 millones. La película recibió una calificación de aprobación del 97% en Rotten Tomatoes, sobre la base de 178 revisiones, con una calificación promedio de 8.2 / 10. El consenso crítico del sitio dice: "Los ricos placeres visuales de Coco se complementan con una narrativa reflexiva que adopta un enfoque familiar y profundamente efectivo para las cuestiones de cultura, familia, vida y muerte". Premios y Reconocimientos * 2018: ** Academy Awards *** Mejor película de animación *** Mejor canción original "Remember Me" ** Golden Globe Awards *** Mejor largometraje animado ** Annie Awards *** Mejor película animada *** Efectos animados en una producción animada *** Animación de personajes en una producción animada *** Diseño de personajes en una producción animada (John Chun Chiu Lee) *** Dirección en una producción animada *** Música en una producción animada *** Diseño de producción en una producción animada *** Storyboarding en una producción animada (Dean Kelly) *** Actuación de voz en una producción animada *** Escribir en una producción de características animadas *** Editorial en una producción de características animadas ** ACE Eddie Awards *** Mejor largometraje animado editado ** Alliance of Women Film Journalists *** Mejor película animada ** African-American Film Critics Association *** Mejor característica animada *** Top 10 Films ** Art Directors Guild *** Diseño de producción en una función animada ** British Academy Film Awards *** Mejor película animada ** Cinema Audio Society Awards *** Logro sobresaliente en la mezcla de sonido para una película animada ** Critics' Choice Movie Awards *** Mejor película animada *** Mejor canción "Remember Me" ** Empire Awards *** Mejor película animada ** Georgia Film Critics Association *** Mejor película animada *** Mejor canción "Remember Me" ** Golden Reel Awards *** Logro sobresaliente en edición de sonido: animación ** Golden Tomato Awards *** Mejor película animada 2017 ** Houston Film Critics Society *** Mejor película animada *** Mejor canción "Remember Me" ** Kids' Choice Awards *** Película animada favorita ** National Board of Review *** Mejor película animada ** New York Film Critics Circle *** Mejor película animada ** Producers Guild of America Award ** Visual Effects Society Awards *** Mejor personaje animado "Hèctor" *** Excepcional entorno creado en una función animada *** Simulaciones de efectos sobresalientes en una función animada * 2017 ** Boston Society of Film Critics *** Mejor película animada ** Chicago Film Critics Association *** Mejor película animada ** Detroit Film Critics Society ** Florida Film Critics Circle *** Mejor película animada ** Heartland Film Festival *** Premio Truly Moving Picture ** Hollywood Film Awards *** Premio de animación de Hollywood ** Hollywood Music in Media Awards *** Mejor banda sonora original - Película animada ** IGN Awards *** Mejor película animada ** Online Film Critics Society *** Mejor película animada ** Satellite Awards *** Mejor característica de medios animados o mixtos ** St. Louis Film Critics Association *** Mejor película animada ** Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association *** Mejor película animada *** Mejor rendimiento animado de voz ** Women Film Critics Circle Awards *** Mejor película familiar Curiosidades * Esta es la segunda película de Pixar de Lee Unkrich como director (la primera fue ''Toy Story 3''). Sin embargo, esta es la primera película de Lee Unkrich de una propiedad original. * De todas las franquicias de animación de Disney (Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios y Disneytoon) este es su último largometraje original de la década de 2010, ya que sus próximas películas en la década increíbles 2 (2018), Ralph rompe el Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018), Toy Story 4 (2019) y Frozen 2 (2019) son todas secuelas. * Es la segunda película de Pixar que se centra principalmente en los miembros del elenco con una nacionalidad específica, en el caso de esta película es Mexicano. El primero fue Brave (Indomable) (2012) que se centró principalmente en personajes con una nacionalidad escocesa. * Coco es la segunda película de Pixar en ser estrenada el 22 de noviembre, después de Toy Story. ** Además, será la segunda película de Pixar en ser acompañada en cines por un corto no-Pixar después de Toy Story (que se estrenó en cines acompañada de una reedición del corto de Roger Rabbit de 1990, Roller Coaster Rabbit en 1995.) * Esta es la sexta película de Pixar cuya música es compuesta por Michael Giacchino, después de The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Up, Cars 2 e Inside Out. * Este es el primer largometraje de Pixar en ser un musical. ** Además, esta es la segunda película musical de Disney en ser estrenada en 2017 después de la adaptación musical en acción real de La Bella y la Bestia. * Al ser estrenada en el festival de teatro de Morelia el 20 de octubre y lanzado ocho días después en México a diferencia del estreno mundial el 20/22 de noviembre, la hace la primera película en la historia de Disney y Pixar que se estrena primero en México que en Estados Unidos. * En Brasil, el nombre del título se cambió a "Viva", ya que el título original "Coco" podría confundirse fácilmente con la palabra portuguesa "cocô", que significa "Mierda". * Southwest Airlines hizo un avión con obras de arte de la película. * Esta es la primera película de Pixar en incluir canciones compuestas por Robert Lopez y Kristen Anderson-Lopez. ** Además, es la cuarta producción de Disney en incluir canciones compuestas por los ya nombrados escritores después de Winnie the Pooh, Frozen y su corto secuela Frozen Fever, todos los cuales fueron producidos por Walt Disney Animation Studios. * Esta es la primera película de pixar y la segunda de Disney en ser acompañada por un cortometraje que dura más de 20 minutos desde ''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) 27 años antes, que fue acompañada por ''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990). Galería Disney-Pixar-slate-through-2019.jpg logococo.png|El logo original de Coco Coco Logo.png Coco Poster.jpg Coco_Teaser_IG_Jpeg_v4-750x938.jpg Coco_Adventure_Poster.jpg C6kxo64XUAA9KLo.jpg Coco_Spanish_Family_Poster.jpg A1tyD0nKdhL. SL1500 E5c871_e9d1abb9938443c6b6dbfdc4607afa1f-mv2.jpg Coco_Morelia_Film_Festival_Poster.png Coco-D23-Expo-Poster.jpeg Coco poster.png Coco 3D poster.jpg Coco - Poster.jpg Coco - Poster 2.jpg Coco - Pepita Poster.jpg Coco - Poster 3.jpg Coco French Poster.jpg Coco_ver16_xlg.jpg Coco_Japanese_Banner.jpg ngutelrnkyly.jpg Vídeografía Trailers y Clips Español Coco presenta El almuerzo de Dante – segundo adelanto Coco - Primer adelanto, en español Coco – Nuevo Adelanto (subtitulado) COCO - tráiler - (Latinoamérica) Coco – Nuevo Adelanto (en español) COCO de Disney•Pixar - Nuevo tráiler (en español) Inglés Coco Official US Teaser Trailer COCO Dante's Lunch... A Short Tail Official Disney Pixar UK Official Disney UK Coco - Official US Trailer Coco - Official US "Find Your Voice" Trailer Coco Belong In Cinemas November 24 "Mariachi Plaza" Clip - Disney Pixar's Coco "The Land of the Dead" Clip - Disney Pixar's Coco Coco Official Final Trailer "Anything to Declare?" Clip - Disney Pixar's Coco - November 22 in 3D 'A Great, Great Rescue" Clip - Disney Pixar's Coco "Not Like the Rest" Clip - Disney Pixar's Coco "Battle of the Bands" Clip - Disney Pixar's Coco Detrás de las Escenas "Crafting Coco" Featurette - Disney Pixar's Coco Gael García Bernal's Voice Recording for Pixar's Coco Jaime Camil & Anthony Gonzalez Voice Recording for Pixar's Coco Benjamin Bratt's Voice Recording for Pixar's Coco Entrevistas Coco Official "Ernesto De La Cruz" Interview with Anthony Gonzalez Coco Official "Papá" Interview with Jaime Camil Coco Official "Miguel" Interview with Anthony Gonzalez Coco Official "Hector" Interview with Gael García Bernal * Links externos * Anuncio de Lee Unkrich de su próximo film en Twitter * CinemaCon 2012: La Película de Dinosaurios de Pixar tiene Nombre, Nuevo Proyecto de Lee Unkrich Anunciado * Nuevo Arte de las Próximas Películas de Pixar * Dia de los Muertos * Referencias ar:كوكو (فيلم) da:Coco de:Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben! en:Coco (film) fr:Coco it:Coco ja:リメンバー・ミー nl:Coco (film) pl:Coco (film) pt-br:Viva: A Vida é uma Festa ru:Тайна Коко uk:Коко zh:可可夜總會 Categoría:Coco Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Pixar Animation Studios Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar